"Best Friend" by Rex Orange County
'Best Friend '''is a friend by English recording artist Rex Orange County. It was written and produced by him and Two Inch Punch. It was released on January 25th, 2017. It was later sampled by American rapper Mxrc Clxrk in his song "Intro". Lyrics Intro I should've stayed at home 'Cause right now I see all these people that love me But I still feel alone Can't help but check my phone I coulda made you mine But no, it wasn't meant to be and see I wasn't made for you And you weren't made for me Though it seemed so easy Chorus And that's because I wanna be your favourite boy I wanna be the one that makes your day The one you think about as you lie awake I can't wait to be your number one I'll be your biggest fan and you'll be mine But I still wanna break your heart and make you cry Verse But won't you wait? You know it's too late I'm on my own shit now Let me tell you how it feels to be fucking great I feel great Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh You need to be yourself Love someone for loving you instead of someone really cool That makes your heart melt Who knows what you truly felt You're still my favourite girl You better trust me when I tell you there ain't no one else More beautiful in this damn world In this damn world Bridge You're gonna wanna be my best friend baby You're gonna wanna be my best friend ''I said that You're gonna wanna be my best friend baby You're gonna wanna be my best friend You're gonna wanna be my best friend baby You're gonna wanna be my best friend Best friend You're gonna wanna be my best friend baby You're gonna wanna be my best friend Pre-Chorus I say that I'm happy I say that I'm happy But no, no, no, no No, no, no, oh Chorus I still wanna be your favourite boy I wanna be the one that makes your day The one you think about as you lie awake And I can't wait to be your number, your number one I'll be your biggest fan and you'll be mine But I still wanna break your heart and make you cry Outro I still wanna be your favourite boy I wanna be the one I might just be the one Why This Song Rocks # Nice production. # Great lyrics. # Awesome vocals. # Has a nostalgic vibe. # While this song is about unrequited love, it also explores other topics like how complex love is, how loss feels, and the warmth of nostalgia. # It also has a refreshing message in that the end of a romance doesn't mean the end of knowing someone you love. The Only Bad Quality # The bridge can get repetitive. Video Category:2010s Category:2010s Songs Category:2017 Category:Underrated songs Category:Hidden Gems Category:Songs without Music Videos Category:Songs that were later sampled Category:Alternative Pop Category:Pop Category:R&B Category:Alternative Category:Indie